There are illuminated novelties for parties, holidays and festivals such as Halloween, Christmas, and Easter For example, there are illuminated novelties such as Halloween Jack-'O-Lanterns that may be made and used as decoration. Traditionally, a lot of people like to decorate their porches or their houses with pumpkin decorations for Halloween. Pumpkin carving is a popular event for kids, by removing the soft pulp of a pumpkin, carving side openings representing eyes, nose and mouth of the pumpkin and placing a candle inside the hollow pumpkin to light up the carved openings and the pumpkin head, which is commonly called Jack-'O-Lantern. However, real pumpkin decorations are perishable and can't be displayed for a long time. Therefore, artificial Jack-'O-Lanterns have been developed which are made of different materials, such as ceramic, Polyresin, PU foam, Paper Mache, Styrofoam or plastic materials. Some of these artificial pumpkins are known to have electric lights or battery-operated light bulbs to replace candles as a light source inside the pumpkin.
Both real pumpkin and artificial pumpkins are limited to one carved face or one molded face only. Since the face is either carved or molded on the pumpkin, so the face cannot be changed unless you buy a new one or carve another real pumpkin.
Some of the decoration pumpkins may come with sound and light, but the sound is pre-recorded in IC chip which is usually very short and the sound quality is not very good, and people do not have a choice on the music or sound playback from the pumpkin decoration.
There is a desire to produce a decoration device which can project various images on the surface of the device or even on a wall for holidays, festivals and parties.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the decoration device with projection images, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the decoration device with projection images, or consider the cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.